Anytime you need a friend
by beelzemongirl
Summary: Hey, I wrote this for one of friends. When Jeanne, my oc, is set up on a date that ends in disatster, her best friend, a certain bot made of junk, comes to her rescue. This might start yet another series. songfic, based on the song by the Beu sisters


Disclaimer: I do not own the song in this fanfic. It belongs to the Beu Sisters. I own nothing but Jeanne and Preston, the jerk who sets her up and ideas.

_When you're sad, _

_When you're feeling low, _

_When you're hurt, _

_And don't know where to go. _

_Think of me, there I'll be. _

_Anytime you need a friend _

He knew how happy Jeanne was when she found out that Preston, her longtime crush, was asking his friends to ask her to date him. Finally, he went out and did it himself. Jeanne came back to her little hut happy as a lark that afternoon. But now, things were bad, and everything had gone all wrong.

_When you're down, _

_And your luck runs out. _

_Or if you're in trouble or in doubt, _

_It's ok, turn my way, _

_Anytime you need a friend. _

Jeanne had prettied herself all up just for him, but he was a no-show. He had taken her for granted and disrespected her. She was cryin now, knowing that she had been set up. Wreck-Gar heard her from a mile away and hurried his way to her. She was really upset and he knew only his companionship could make her smile again.

_When you're scared, _

_I will stay with you. _

_When you feel you're falling, _

_I'll lift you_

She was crying on a bench in the park, waiting for him. She hated herself for being so blind. No one wanted her like that, or so it seemed. In a way, ignorance was bliss. The less she knew about Wreck-Gar's true feelings for her, the better.

_When your heart breaks, _

_I'll ease your aches. _

_Whatever it takes, I'm in. _

_Anytime you need a friend. _

He loved her. Not exactly like a girlfriend, but more like a sister or best friend. Come to think of it, Jeanne was his best friend. When he got to her, he transformed behind the bench she was sitting on and let his shadow cover her.

_All our lives, _

_Anywhere we are, _

_Just reach out. _

_I'll never be too far. _

Noticing, Jeanne turned and looked up to see her best friend looking at her with concern.

"You okay?" Wreck-Gar asked.

"No, he hasn't showed up. I've been ditched!".

_Come what may, _

_There I'll stay. _

_Anytime you need a friend. _

"No you haven't. I'm still here. And guess what, I'll always be here for you, Jeanne".

"Wreck-Gar…" he had rendered her speechless.

Jeanne couldn't believe how dedicated he was to their friendship. He truly was a great friend, and had a huge heart to match.

_When you're scared, _

_I will stay with you. _

_When you feel you're falling, _

_I'll lift you. _

Wreck-Gar held out his hand for her. "C'mon, we'll have our own fun, without him".

Jeanne nodded and got on. God only really knew what her best friend was thinking and what he had in mind for them.

_When your hear breaks, _

_I'll ease your aches. _

_Whatever it takes, I'm in. _

_Anytime you need a friend. _

The two did have fun of their own. They went to the playground, where Wreck-Gar gently pushed Jeanne on the swing. They star gazed and told stories. It was all wonderful. He was all she wanted right now. The rest of the world could've just fallen down around them, and it wouldn't have mattered.

_When you need a friend, _

_Come what may, _

_There I'll stay, _

_Now until the very end. _

As long as he was there, Jeanne had everything she wanted. At the end of the night, he took her back home and she changed into her night clothes. She brought a blanket and a few pillows outside to spend the night with her best friend. It was his first actual sleep over thing.

_Anytime, anytime you need a friend. _

_What ever it takes, _

_Anytime, anywhere, _

_Anytime you need…_

_A Friend. _

What really caught him was when she managed to give him a small kiss on his cheek.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"For you being so sweet to me. Thanks" Jeanne answered.

"Hey, I told you, I'll always be here for you, Jeanne".

"I know, I'll always be waiting.

A/N: How was that? It was 1:20 in the morning when I got done writing this, then I typed half of it. So I hope you liked it. It's my first Wreck-Gar fic, so be nice to me.


End file.
